


Encore

by Ponu_PK



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, BDSM, Blood Kink, Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Fluff, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Good Parent Lilith Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Good Parent Lucifer Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Intersex Lilith Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Kinks, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet kink, Master/Slave Kink, Mistress/Pet Kink, Mistress/Slave Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pain Kink, Possessive Lilith Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Possessive Lucifer Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Praise Kink, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Lilith Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Lucifer Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Rough Anal Scissoring, Rough Fisting, Rough Sex, Rough Vaginal Fingering, Rough Vaginal Fisting, Rough Vaginal Scissoring, Rough Vaginal Sex, Rough anal Fisting, Sadism, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Kink, Sugar Mommy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Scissoring, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, anal scissoring, roleplay kink, rough Scissoring, rough anal fingering, rough anal sex, sugar mommy kink, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponu_PK/pseuds/Ponu_PK
Summary: A deer, a succubus, and the Devil.What an odd couple.
Relationships: Alastor/Lilith (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lilith Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Lucifer Magne/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Lucifer Magne/Lilith Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Lucifer/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Lucifer/Lilith (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 18





	Encore

It was like any other day in Hell when the new arrival landed within Pentagram City.

And, with his awakening to his new form in the Afterlife, Alastor had gone on a power-hungry rampage as he went on killing anything that moved.

His new form distorted to that of a more demonic form the more he killed, his antlers grew larger, blood ran from his eyes and fangs.

He tormented anything around him.

For a while, he was left unchecked, so much so, that he toppled Overlords who had been dominant for centuries, only to broadcast the carnage from the power of his microphone.

This earned him the title of The Radio Demon.

And, as the blood-filled day would carry on, a figure would come to land behind him dressed in white, with the same white skin, rosy cheeks, and yellow snake-like eyes, while carrying an even darker aura that could make anyone immediately cower in fear as he walked towards the deer from behind.

Alastor, sensing the figure, would turn to face his hand as The Devil spoke: "That's enough, you're taking it too far. Rest, now." his voice was low, deep, commanding, filled with amused rage.

And, with the powers he held, it wasn't hard for him to put the other to sleep before any more conflict would arise. 

He caught the forced-to-sleep deer, grinning, as he witnessed and sensed the power he held.

The Devil was very much intrigued by this new Demon, and he knew someone who would find him intriguing, as well.

And, he wasted no time taking flight with his black Angel wings while carrying him to his new home. 

Alongside Lucifer and his beloved Queen is where Alastor would stay, for now, and ever.


End file.
